


Ugly Duckling

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: April wishes she was pretty.





	Ugly Duckling

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or the characters.

April ran to the bathroom crying. She slammed the door shut and lucked it before she slid down the door. She then allowed herself to have let her huge ugly sobs go. Why were her sisters so mean? Why did they make her hate herself? They started calling her duckie when she turned twelve. That's when her acne starting to get out of control. 

Now she was sixteen and they  had continued their bullying the past four years. April had never felt pretty. She remember when she was little she used to image what her teenage years would be like. She'd be pretty, humble, and kind. Every guy would want her and every girl would want to be her friend. None of that happened. No guy would ever want to be with her. April had never been asked on a date or to a dance. She had no friends. All she had were her animals on the barn. 

April prayed for her life to change. She prayed to be pretty and well liked. Was that too much to ask for? 


End file.
